


Day and Night

by hellaskye



Series: Clintasha Week [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha Week, F/M, Gen, night and day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: "Phil considered them for a second, shaking his head nevermind when Nat raised a curious eyebrow.Day and Night, they were a pair, no matter what."Day two of Clintasha Week!





	Day and Night

**Day two: Night and Day**

 

During the Day they were Barton and Romanov, Strike Team Delta, the deadly team that seemed to come straight from legend. They worked seamlessly, alway seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking at all time, if Barton zigged, Romanov zagged, etc., et al. It was amazing, really, the way the duo worked so well. 

Phil Coulson kept his eyes trained on the monitor in front of him, watching the footage of their latest mission, resisting the urge to let out a low whistle. On screen, Romanov tucked herself into a roll, firing as she came up, and an arrow whizzed right where her body had been half a second earlier, taking out a merc. Had Barton been even a second earlier, or a little to the right, he would’ve impaled his partner. Phil glanced up at the agents who were now sitting in the conference room with him, their faces displaying professional boredom. They were a little dusty, but otherwise no worse for the wear.

“Good work,” he nodded with a small smile, because what else could he say? They both nodded curtly, moving to stand as Phil packed up. Before he turned to leave, he paused and lowered his voice. “You both coming to Stark’s thing?”

“Like we could get out of it,” Barton snorted. Beside him, Romanov only nodded, though it was less curt than before. Phil nodded back, and the duo left the room, not speaking, though they were in sync with each other’s steps. Phil watched their retreating backs for a minute, before shaking his head and following them out.

 

* * *

 

“Agent!” Tony called delightedly as Phil stepped off the elevator. Hearing Tony talk to him without any irritation was a little strange, but not entirely a new feeling. Even after a few of these shindigs, Phil wasn’t entirely sure why Stark invited him to these. 

“I’m off work, Stark,” Phil chuckled, taking the gin that Tony offered him. “It’s Phil.”

“Then I’m Tony,” the futurist insisted cheerfully, dragging him to the couches where a small number of people were congregated. Phil obediently sank into a seat across from where Clint and Nat were sitting, legs intertwined. 

They were Clint and Nat now, because it was Night, and that was who they were at night. He was Clint, the goofy ex-circus con with a contagious smile, and she was Nat, the empathetic friend with unwavering loyalty and a quick quip always at the ready. Together they were ClintAndNat, inseparable and always connected. It was such a stark contrast that even after over a decade of working with Strike Team Delta, it was still shocking to witness. 

“Phil,” Natasha nodded with a genuine smile, holding up her vodka in a greeting. He toasted the air back, sending a nod to Clint, who was grinning at him. Phil considered them for a second, shaking his head  _ nevermind _ when Nat raised a curious eyebrow. 

Day and Night, they were a pair, no matter what.


End file.
